


偷食

by WUHUAN77



Category: Jackson Wang - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUHUAN77/pseuds/WUHUAN77
Summary: 这是第二篇   有视角切换双性嘉嘉小妈梗  有3p  此篇完结
Kudos: 1





	偷食

四、

连着两轮的高潮让王嘉尔浑身瘫软，身体瘫在床上化成了一滩春水，我插在里面的巨物还未释放，往里面用力的顶了几下，便抽了出来，王嘉尔被顶得身体微微抽搐着，刚高潮完的余韵还未褪去，我退了出来，换上了承炫。

如果说我是步枪的话，那承炫绝对是加特林，他在性事上的狠可不是我能比拟的。只见他将他那巨物毫不留情的一口气全顶了进去，王嘉尔还未准备好便被突然的深入而刺激的惊喘了一声，想要用胳膊撑起身体去制止在他身上犯罪的人，然而，刚起一半，便被承炫起身死死的压在了床上，下身又快又狠的拍动起来，王嘉尔动弹不得，只能乖乖张着腿接受侵犯，啪啪声不绝于耳，伴随着这肉体碰撞的声音，我的手也没有停下来，快速撸动着。

【上帝视角】  
承炫全部退出又全部挺入，不给王嘉尔一口喘息的机会，只能被快速激烈的抽插拍打得大声叫着，两个手紧紧抓住身下的床单，脸上早已满脸泪水，小脸哭的通红，承炫快速冲刺了十分钟才停下，王嘉尔早已整个人都虚脱，花穴不知道早已潮吹了多少次，被粗大的巨物毫不留情的蹂躏的肉穴红肿外翻，可怜兮兮，惹得人更想要去疼爱他。

承炫将王嘉尔翻了个身，跪在床上，然后早已身体虚脱的王嘉尔已经没有力气来支撑身体了，只能堪堪软在床上，胯被承铉提起来，套在自己的巨物上抽动。后入的姿势进的极深，想是被顶到子宫口了，王嘉尔突然剧烈的挣扎了起来，不知道痛苦还是爽的叫了起来，脸上又出现了新的泪水，然而这并没有引起施虐者的同情心，承炫更加用力的往里顶弄，摇摆起了胯部，逐渐加快频率，又是那熟悉的啪啪声，王嘉尔已经叫不出声来，一口气卡在了喉咙里，上不去下不来，张着嘴却发不出声音，只有手在紧紧的抓住床单，拼命摇着头想要逃离这一切。过了许久承炫一个用力深挺，死死抵在了宫口，喷薄出精液，喷在了娇嫩的宫口上，激得王嘉尔浑身一抖，像小动物濒死一般呜咽抽搐的细细叫了一声。射完的承炫干脆利落的退了出来将王嘉尔扔在了床上。

【家齐视角】

此时我也要射精了，我将巨物对着王嘉尔的脸，一股浓稠的白色液体射在了这张漂亮的脸上。王嘉尔早已累的一闭眼便睡了过去。

我和承炫拿出手机拍了好多照片，各个角度，有私处小穴外肿外翻的照片，有王嘉尔满脸精液的熟睡的样子，有王嘉尔浑身性爱的痕迹。我们将睡着的王嘉尔抱到了浴室的大浴缸里清洗。

家里的浴池极大，即使是进了三个人也不觉得小，我们放了热水，三个人在里面，承炫抱着王嘉尔清洗着身体，手摸过红润的脸，又滑向漂亮的锁骨，那里有许多红色的咬痕和吻痕，再向下越来越多的痕迹。我在旁边，手伸向了花穴中扣弄，清洗之前射在里面的精液，但是清洗的时候起了恶趣味，本来是一根手指在里面扣出精液来，结果慢慢加成了三根手指在里面模仿性器抽插，小穴处水声咕叽咕叽的不停的响着，被快感激醒的王嘉尔迷迷糊糊的哼唧出了声，整个人软软的坐着趴在承炫身上，我下身的巨物又有要起来的趋势，我撸了几下便又挺进了那温柔乡里。

“唔，家，家齐，我求你了，放过我吧，我不会告诉林爸的。”被进入的王嘉尔已经清醒，但是过多激烈的性事让他疲惫不堪，只能软声软气的说出一句话。

“小妈，可是我和承炫还没有舒服够，你要是能让我们舒服够了我们就放过你。”说完我便开始了抽动。

“嗯……哈，那，那你们什么……嗯，时候才够。”王嘉尔的身体随着我的的频率一齐上下耸动着。

“那可得看你表现咯，如果我们满意了就放过你。”

听完我的话，王嘉尔咬了咬下唇，紧紧的闭着眼，放弃的自己主动的动了起来，我满意的摸了摸王嘉尔紧实纤细的腰身，承炫也抬头与王嘉尔来了个舌吻，我用力的往里钻研着，想要顶到那个柔软的宫口，我掰开了两瓣柔软的臀瓣，往里一个用力深挺，只听王嘉尔突然一声惊喘，我感觉到了那个肉环，往里顶着细细研磨着，敏感的宫口经不起如此折腾，没一会儿王嘉尔便哭着求饶，伸手想要制止住我，我将他伸过来的手抓住，将两只手都背在他的身后用手困住，让他整个人的掌握权都在我的手中，我逐渐加快了速度，每一次都精准的撞击在那个敏感的口上，王嘉尔被刺激的穴道剧烈收缩着，好似在讨好我。承炫在前面照顾着王嘉尔被冷落的阴茎，白净的阴茎半勃着，在承炫熟练的手法下完全立了起来，尺寸非常客观，颜色样子都很漂亮，可惜用不到。承炫在前面给他打着手枪，我在后面深入花穴,一前一后的双重刺激下王嘉尔便射了出来，融在了水里。

五、【上帝视角】

第二天醒来的王嘉尔一睁开眼发现自己正躺在熟悉的房间，也正是昨日他受侵害的地方，他有些觉得这一切都是梦，因为现在一切都过平静与异常，自己干干净净的躺在干净的床.上，盖着被子。好似真的一切都是梦，如果不是王嘉尔想要起床时发现自己浑身酸痛不已，。

王嘉尔慢慢的挪下了床，浑身都像是负荷劳作了之后一般的酸与痛，每动一下便疼的吸一口气。来到厕所里，王嘉尔站在镜子前，看着自己没有被睡衣遮盖住的脖子上的痕迹，伸手轻轻的摸了一下，又一个一个解开了睡衣扣子，醒目的吻痕与青紫的痕迹无一不提醒着王嘉尔昨天所发生的一切，这真的不是梦，王嘉尔颓废的靠在了墙上，慢慢的向下滑去，坐在冰冷的瓷砖上，眼泪滑落又消失，只流下一道水迹。

王嘉尔想到林爸这次要出差一星期，自己要与林家齐这个恐怖的人待在一起，赶忙去找手机。

王嘉尔拿到手机便赶忙搜索通讯录找到林爸的的电话号码，按下拨通。

“滴....滴嘟....”’手机响了两声，没人接通，王嘉尔焦急的等待，挂断了又重拨，还是熟悉的等待音。就在王嘉尔拨电话第三次的时候，终于拨通了手机。王嘉尔像看到什么希望一样。

“喂，老公，你能早点回来吗，家齐他....”王嘉尔慌忙地开口，一转头，看到了面色冷峻的林家齐靠在门口，即将说出口的话也哽在了喉咙。

林家齐掏出手机翻到了之前拍的王嘉尔的裸照，一张一张的在王嘉尔面前翻过。食指抵在嘴唇上，“嘘”轻轻的发出了一声，王嘉尔愣住了，手抖得要拿不住手机，张着嘴说不出话来，身体发软快要撑不住自己，电话那头的林爸还在问着。

“喂，嘉尔，家齐他怎么了?”王嘉尔在林爸第二遍问出的时候终于回神回来，眼泪一滴一滴滑落 。

“没，没事，家齐他就是有点不舒服。不过现在没什么事了”王嘉尔克制住自己颤抖的声音。

“我不在的这几天你一定要好好照顾家齐。”林爸听到没有什么事情便交代了两句就挂了。

挂断了手机的王嘉尔像脱了线的木偶，无力的颓坐在了地上，最后的希望也熄灭了。“你到底想怎么样”王嘉尔满脸泪水的看着在他面前站着的这个魔鬼一样的男人。

林家齐跨步走过来蹲在王嘉尔面前，用手指揩掉了王嘉尔脸上的泪珠，转眼就又蹭在了王嘉尔的衣领上，有些嫌弃的撇撇嘴。

“小妈不会是忘了我之前说的什么吧，让我舒服了就放过你。”林家齐天真的像个孩子嘻嘻的笑着,与他所做的事情根本对不上号。

“你答应我，只要你满意了你就把照片删掉。”王嘉尔起身跪坐在林家齐面前，像个没人要的可怜的小狗，两个手揪着林家齐的衣袖，求饶的摇晃着。

“你答应我 ! ”王嘉尔看着林家齐不为所动的样子，有些崩溃的哀叫了起来。

林家齐将王嘉尔抓住他得手一个一个手指从他的衣服上扣下来，然后转身坐到了床上，“看你表现。”

王嘉尔认命的像个小狗一样爬到林家齐的胯前，小手颤颤巍巍的放在腰带上，有些生涩和笨拙的解开，早已勃起的阴茎覆盖在薄薄的布料下，隔着裤子也能感受到热度，王嘉尔拉开拉链，刚想用手脱下内裤。

“用嘴”一声令下，王嘉尔停下了手，用牙齿咬着内裤边缘向下脱，硬挺的巨物啪一下释放出来拍打在王嘉尔的脸上，狰狞的巨物与白皙漂亮的小脸形成了鲜明的对比。王嘉尔张开红润的小嘴，伸出舌尖舔弄巨物的头部，像是浅尝且止的小猫，粉嫩的舌尖轻扫在头部引来阵阵酥麻又爽快的感觉，接着是沿着舌头向里滑进，王嘉尔的嘴即使张到了最大也有些难以容纳这巨物的尺寸，来不及吞咽的津液随着巨物的进出而被挤了出来，滑过下巴流向脖颈。王嘉尔用手堪堪握住巨物，可观的尺寸让嘉尔一只手握不完，两个手上下握住巨物然后头部有规律的前后移动，口水声啧啧不止。

似是嫌王嘉尔含得不够深，林家齐用一只手按住了王嘉尔的后脑勺，快速又深的抽插了起来，像是模仿性交-般用巨物与娇嫩敏感的喉咙亲密接触。过深的进入让王嘉尔感觉非常不好，反胃感让喉咙剧烈收缩，然而这却让林家齐非常受用，软肉在巨物的头部蠕动收缩着，不由得抬头舒服的喘出一声。

林家齐紧紧的按住了王嘉尔的头想要往里更深的挺入，可是王嘉尔却受不了这种刺激，敏感的喉咙被粗暴的对待，眼泪早已布满了漂亮的脸，红红的眼睛，被蹂躏的红肿的嘴，只能无助的呜呜出声来反抗，都让人施虐欲上升。林家齐从王嘉尔的嘴中退了出来，将跪着的王嘉尔一把抱上了床，不由分说就脱光了王嘉尔的衣服，按着腿就要进入。经过昨天的频繁的性事饱受蹂躏的肉穴早已红肿不堪，穴口还未能完全闭合，林家齐一鼓作气全部挺了进去，只听王嘉尔一声拔高的哀嚎声，然后就逐渐被叫床声代替，不知是痛苦还是舒爽。

王嘉尔已经潮吹了好几次了，可是林家齐那话儿还硬挺挺的在柔软的甬道里作乱，王嘉尔实在没有力气再继续叫了，从昨天到现在都未进食让他的体力消耗的很快，只能在林家齐的身下轻轻的哼哼着，从头到尾不知道晕过去了几次，又被林家齐操醒，他实在没有力气也没有精力再去思考了，迷迷糊糊中便失去了意识。

六、【家齐视角】

我完事儿后满意的退了出来，看着这人虚弱的样子，到后面直接晕了好几次，想到他从昨天到现在都还没有进食过，身体肯定熬不住，我可不想就这么轻易玩死他，将他抱去浴室清理完就去厨房给他熬了米粥，又撒了点榨菜爽口，真是便宜了这个小贱人，不过看在他让我爽了几次的份上也就不跟他计较了。

我将熬完滚热的粥盛到碗里，来到了王嘉尔得床前，他半眯着眼不知是清醒还是不清醒，我伸手扶他起来。

“起来喝点粥，不然你死在这里了我可不收尸。”我端起碗舀了一勺送到他嘴边。他垂着眼睛沉默了片刻，还是乖乖张开嘴吃了下去。

“我爸下个星期才回来，这几天你最好听话老实些。”我看他吃完了又舀了一勺递上，他没有说话，只是默默地喝着粥，一碗米粥很快见底，我便转身离去留他一人休息。

我回到卧室，打开手机点开相册看到我拍的那些照片，照片里的王嘉尔被玩得神志不清，迷离的眼神，潮红的脸，沾满了津液和精液的有光泽水润的嘴巴，被人按在身下狠狠地侵犯着。我看着这些照片,有些燥热了起来，不由得将手伸进了裤子里打起了手枪来，回味着他的滋味。

正在我沉浸在下半身的快感之中，看到了来到门口的王嘉尔，他有些虚的撑着门框，看到我便径直走了过来，主动的脱下了衣服，跨坐到我身上，扶住我的巨物要塞进他的小穴中，我又惊又喜，享受着王嘉尔主动献上的美味，他用手指草草的给自己扩张了两下，便要做下去， 无奈自己用不上力，又不好进入，只堪堪进了一半，便软软的趴在我胸口喘气。

“家，家齐，你动动。”王嘉尔坐在我身上微微的晃了晃身体，用毛茸茸的头发蹭了蹭我的脖颈，有些诱惑又色情的感觉，我便如他所愿，两个手握住肉感十足的臀部，腰一挺，手连着一齐往下按，“噗”的一声全部挺了进去，埋在我脖颈边的王嘉尔忍不住叫了一声，便开始随着我的频率喘息了起来。

这次我没有选择像以往折磨他，而是想让他也感受舒服，我放缓了节奏，一边亲吻着他身上的每一处一边用手帮他照顾着前面。

最后迎来高潮之际，在他被我操弄的失了神搂着我的脖子高声叫着的时候，我紧贴着他的，像恶魔低吟一般的问着他。

“小妈愿意为家齐生宝宝吗?

“愿意....愿意，哈，我给家齐生，生好多，哈……啊”王嘉尔现在像是个性爱娃娃一般挂在我身上，接受着我给他的一切。我们从床上做到了浴室，又来到了客厅的沙发上，后院的石凳上，阳台的吊椅上，家里的每一处都留下了我和他的痕迹。


End file.
